


Dream

by Tracy_Winter



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Feels, Hallucination/Dream, Ianto is dead, Jack missing Ianto, M/M, Sad, Stopwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracy_Winter/pseuds/Tracy_Winter
Summary: Ianto will wait here for Jack. Forever. Even if it is just a dream and he is not real, Jack now knows that. And he even has a stopwatch for it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) This is my first english fanfiction, before I jst wrote german ones, so I'm very sorry for any bad grammar or spelling. But... This idea came to me when I listened to the song "dream", written by imagine drangons. I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. You can also find this faniction on Tumblr.

Dream 

A shot cut through the night.  
A loud noise breaking the silence.  
But there is no noise when the bullet hits its target.  
It breaks a rip and hits the heart of the man, who wishes that he never had one.  
The impact tears jack from his feet, he falls in soft snow. If it wouldn't be so dark, it could make a beautiful picture. Red cuts white.  
Maybe he can see it?  
It's happened so many times, but the pain is always there. He waits. Waits for the darkness to hit him, the short moment of numbness that relieves the pain for a second, that'll give him a moment of peace.  
Before he will have to breathe again, to live again, to suffer again.  
And the pain, that old pain that no bullet can cause will come back.

“What if I refuse to wake up this time?”

“That's not gonna happen and you know that, Jack.”

He looks up, opens his eyes, but can only see snow, falling from the sky, laying beneath him, covering him. But … a few meters away, he can see a silhouette in all this chaos of snowflakes. Alone, dark, watching from far away.  
He can feel a lump in his throat when he watches him, recognizes him. When he whispers his name.  
The snow turns transparent and suddenly, he's standing on his feet, stumbling forward.

“Ianto?” He asks, breathless, fearful.

“You'll wake up every time, Jack. You will not just be killed by a third-class-gangster, you remember? You're a fixed point in time. You have a destiny. You will wake up.”  
Jack is looking at Ianto, but he's still watching things Jack cannot see, far far away. He looks the same. Like he looked when they first met, the day they hunted weevils. 456. First day. Last day. The words come out like a waterfall, they waited for so long, too long, he can't stop himself from saying them.

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! It's all my fault, you should be alive, I shouldn't have- I never-” A cold finger ends his babbling. He's looking into Iantos eyes.

“It is not your fault. To come with you was my choice, do you really think I would have listened to you, if you told me not to go with you? Do you really think I would have stayed with Gwen and Rhys at the old warehouse?” He lays a hand on Jacks cheek. “It was my choice.” Careful he wipes the tears away, the tears, Jack hadn't noticed were falling. “So it wasn't your fault. If today or tomorrow, this year or next – it would happen anyway. I would've died anyway. You didn't pull the trigger, you would've never killed me! It is not your fault.”

“But-”

“No protest. Everybody loses people. People we love and we care about, Jack. But we have to get over it! You have to get over it and you, you of all people have to stay alive and not just alive, you must live!”

“But I don't know how. You're not there anymore.” He hears Ianto chuckle quietly.

“Of course I'm still there. I'll be with you all the time. I'll wait here for you. Forever. As long as it takes. As often as it takes. I'm there for you forever. I'll wait for you forever.”

“Ianto, I-”

“I know. I love you too.

“But what if I don't want to wake up? What if I'm tired and can't do it anymore? What if I can't lose you again?” Ianto's just shaking his head.

“That's not possible. This is a dream. You're dreaming, Jack.”

“I don't want to go!” He cries, screams.

“That's the point, Jack.” Ianto says calmly and takes his hand. “You can't let go. You have to decide everything on your own. But this time, you can't. You don't have the right to.” Suddenly, he realizes that they're standing next to his body in the cold snow.

“To loose you...” Again, he is interrupted by Ianto. He is smiling sadly.

“I lost you too.” He says quietly. “And I'll give you something.” He wraps his arms around Jack, kissing him.

Jack can see the little clouds of his breath in the cold air when he wakes up, his lips burning, his body shaking, but not from the low temperatures. Slowly he sits up.  
Red blood on white snow.   
He can see the sunrise. How long has he been he dead? It seems like seconds ago, when it was dark night. His hand, laying in the snow, slowly catches something. Something small, something silver and metallic and cold.  
It is a slow ticking stopwatch.

We'll meet again when your time is up.


End file.
